I Came Back For You
by A.R Claire
Summary: A lot can happen in a ship, when a certain pirate and father are concerned about the same person; Emma Swan. A One-Shot based on the events after the finale.


_**A/N: Hi there everyone. I've decided to write again. Okay, I'm not dead, I just didn't write for a year and a half and I guess I'm back. It's good to be back. I write Castle fanfiction and I've decided to branch off for a while to Once Upon a Time. I love Captain Swan and this is my first Once Upon a Time fanfic, so please be gentle.**_

_**P.S.: They remind me a lot of Caskett 3**_

_**I Came Back For You**_

She stood on the edge of the deck of the ship, staring at the dark orbs shining not far from her reach. She swore, if she stretched out her arm, she could feel the cool vapor of the glowing orb in her palms. Staring at the distant islands beyond the vast sea, she sighed. She couldn't lose Henry. She'd lost Neal, and almost lost her parents. And then there was Captain Hook; he'd offered his help and his ship, 'the jolly roger', in a heartbeat. This was bothering her, more than she liked to agree. It bothered her quite a bit and so she couldn't sleep that night. So she was staring at the many islands surrounding her.

She was going through a lot right now, but she had to be strong, for her family. It felt weird now, everyone who'd plotted against her parents, were working together for one cause alone; to find Henry. It marveled her how Henry was the sole cause that made everyone crumble, to feel the worst feeling on this planet, fear.

She sighed and let the tears fall. It started slow, only a drop at first but then she couldn't control it. She had held it in for too long. The feeling of devastation hit her as she moved towards the helm of the ship and sat down on the stairs leading down to the Captain's cabin. She sobbed for Neal, she missed him; loved him, she sobbed for Henry and the tear drops became waterfalls as she sobbed harder. This was one of those moments where she let her wall down and wished there was somebody she could talk to. Her scars never healed. The wounds would fade, but would never heal. Of all things she'd been through she only wished that there was some justice in this world that she deserved a chance, to love and to be loved. She had almost given up and she hadn't even realized the faint footsteps from the interior of the ship.

She looked up; her father was staring at her, his eyes filled with sympathy and lack of sleep. She also noticed that his eyes were puffy, like he'd been crying. Suddenly Emma realized that it wasn't only her who had suffered from all the events that had taken place in the past few days. He walked to her and hugged her. That hug, she craved that warm feeling which only her father could make her feel. That smell of hay and warm chocolate and cinnamon filled her nostrils. She winced from the pain on her head, the one which she'd gotten from Tamara; the next time she met her, she would make it even.

Her usual reaction for the hug though, would have been to pull away, but she'd found her family, crazy as it might sound, she was a part of this unimaginable family tree.

They were quiet for a few minutes, then Charming spoke – "Couldn't sleep could you?"

"How are we going to find Henry in a place we don't know at all? How is it all going to be the same after Neal gone and-" She broke. She couldn't complete her sentence.

"Shhhh, everything is going to be alright Emma. I'm not… very good at giving advice as your mother is, but the only thing I can tell you is that you follow your heart, and I'll be by your side always. I'll support you. Emma, I know all of this -" he gestured them and the whole ship – "is extremely new to you, but you have to know that I'll be there Emma, we'll all be there this time. I've regretted so much, that I left you to fend for yourself in that dangerous world, all alone and scared. I just want to be there for you this time, I've regretted every second of my decision to send you through that wardrobe because I could not watch you grow up into a strong and lovely woman. I'm-"

"Dad, it's alright. I've put that behind myself now. I understand now why you did that, and I do get angry at times, but I do understand that there was no other option. So I forgive you dad."

She sounded much like Snow when she was explaining things to him, and when she was angry, she brought on the side she inherited from him, the wild side which anyone would regret to face.

She got up and walked a few steps towards the stairs, but her head spun and she almost hit the hard wood if not for a hook and a rough hand catching her.

"Emma!" – shouted Charming.

"Easy there love, we don't want a broken head in the morning now do we?" The man, who caught her from falling on her head, now carefully lifted her and laid her next to Charming, who looked pale and worried from the sudden blackout his daughter had faced.

"She's hurt" –said an Irish accented pirate, the voice which always annoyed her, and yet gave her butterflies in her stomach. She only had enough strength to mumble "Stupid Pirate" before blacking out.

"She must have hit her head when she stopped the town from blowing up." –said Charming a bit amused on how Emma had enough strength to even realize who caught her.

"No, this wound looks old; see that purple swollen spot on the right side at the back of her head, it looks a bit rougher than the recent one." – said Hook.

"Do you have something to temporarily reduce the wound?" – asked a concerned Charming. Emma had never told him about the fight with Tamara in detail, but he felt that there was more to it that she covered up.

"This'll heal, it needs time, maybe just to be on the safe side, there are some supplies at the back in the storage room, and I'll go get it." – said Hook, looking anywhere except at charming.

He wasn't eavesdropping, just was concerned about the lass. She hadn't spoken much to her family, so he thought he could give her company, but he saw the Prince sitting with her, so he'd waited for him to leave. Then he'd noticed how Emma kept wincing every few minutes.

"Hook?" – Charming got up and faced the pirate. The latter turned to face him, expecting him to get angry and tell him to stay away from his daughter.

"Thank you, for everything." – said Charming. That was all Hook needed for now. He didn't need to think too much for what everything meant. This meant a lot to him. He had a chance to redeem himself and go back to his old self, the good pirate, not Captain Hook. Although that became a part of who he was, it described him, but not his character. He cared for the lass, and didn't understand why. He appreciated Charming's gesture, even though the latter didn't find him really amusing, he was making an effort to get along.

Hook gave a small smile and replied – "Don't mention it mate."

And then he walked off to get the medicine supplies that Cora had stored during their 'stay' in Storybrooke. He never understood why that lady needed it, considering her magical abilities, but she always mentioned the advantages one would get by 'adapting' to the circumstances.

* * *

"Hey, you're back." – Charming's voice rang as the waves of the Neverland waters made loud noises and moved gently.

"How long was I out?" – Emma asked in a hoarse voice.

"It would have been longer if not for Hook here. You almost broke your head there Emma. Don't scare me like that." Charming sighed, relieved that this problem was fixed due to some ointment applied on that sore wound.

"It's been 45 minutes in your world's time, just a few in Neverland." – came Hook's reply, who until now was keeping his distance from the father and daughter.

"How are you so sure?" –asked Emma

"I'm a pirate love; I'm supposed to understand the various zones of how time works in different lands. In this case, I've been to both your world and Neverland, so I can relate." – While saying this, he raised an eyebrow and walked closer to her.

Charming cleared his throat as Hook put an icepack on her head. "I'd not stay up too late if I were you. There's a storm on its way here and I can feel it in the air. The stars are nowhere to be seen." – said Charming.

"I'm surprised you know your details quite well mate." – spoke an amused Hook.

"I wasn't always a Prince you know." Charming replied, not evading the 'mate' this time.

And with that Charming walked away to the cabin after giving Emma a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you feeling love?" – Hook turned back to her, worried he knelt down and took a better look at the wound. It was a small one, but gave her a concussion, and now she was healing.

"I never got the chance to thank you Hook." – Emma spoke, after a long pause. She ignored the pain in her head and chose to go on talking to a pirate.

"For which part, the icepack or when I tried to help you to find Tamara and Greg or when I came back to assist you and your completely out of place family on a free cruise to Neverland?" He said the last one with a chuckle, and for once Emma didn't roll her eyes, and surprisingly cracked a smile.

"For everything you've done for us."

"Like I told you father before Emma, just don't mention it." –he waved his hand and started walking away.

"Killian, wait." He froze. Nobody had ever called him by his actual name in a very long time. Memories of Milah, Baelfire and his crew came flooding back in his head. He stood there for longer than he liked, he was tempted to run away from there, but this was Emma who'd called him that. Nobody else had even dared to call him by his first name. Nobody had cared to even ask him his name. This was Emma. This lady who was maddeningly, frustrating him by appearing in his dreams and challenging him to a sword fight or sometimes she's just standing there, waiting to be heard out.

He turned slowly, and that's when he realized how much he had come to care for this woman. His eyes were burning, tears threatening to fall. He held himself and looked into her eyes.

"Nobody's ever called me that in a long time."

"Look…I'm not a very open person. I just wanted to know… why?"

"Why what love?" –he came closer as he asked her the question. He had a strange feeling where this conversation was going.

"Why did you come back and help us? Why did you come back and help…me?"

Was it pity, Emma wondered, that Hook came back. Did he pity her, and what she had told him about how similar they were? Was that the reason why he had come back?

"You reminded me of someone who told me that I'd become a monster a very long time ago… that I had become the same person I was trying to hunt down and kill. I'd taught that person everything I knew of being a pirate. I'd taught him how to sail the Jolly Roger, and I'd made him my best mate, treated him like my own boy, until he found out that I was the pirate his mother loved. I was the pirate that destroyed his family."

"Neal? He… his mother was Milah? The woman you loved?"

"It was a very long time ago lass, I'd rather not talk about it." – He turned away and walked towards the helm and started steering the ship three notches starboard.

She had so many questions, but there would be another time, she hoped. She didn't find it hard to believe that her son's father's mother was also the same person who was married to the dark One and who ran away with the pirate she was slowly falling for. She wouldn't accept it, not yet, but she would, some day. She started to go towards the stairs when she realized he was staring at her.

"Thank you. And I hope you sleep well Captain. We have a rough weather ahead of us." –she climbed down the stairs only to stare at his face and wait for a comeback, but what he said surprised her. It wasn't audible, but it was loud enough for Emma to listen to. She froze.

Her breath hitched as the words spoken by Captain Hook echoed in the air.

"I came back for you Emma."

* * *

_**A/N: So, how was it? I've decided to keep it as a One Shot. I love Captain Swan; they just remind me of Castle and Beckett (from ABC's Castle). So I decided to write a fanfic based on them. Hope you liked it.  
And reviews are my chocolates, I can't live without them. So, please leave a note if you hated it or loved it or just found it entertaining. ;) I'll be pleased. Thanks**_

_**P.S. I love Charming and Hook's bromance, and I love Emma and Charming moments, which aren't a lot on the show. So I decided to write this fiction. **_

_**Love**_

_**A.R. Claire 3**_


End file.
